Match vs. Polandball
Polandball Match Polandball (via Match) Germanyball Spongy Bubble Germanyball (via Bubble) Chinaball Spongy (revived) Jusimastir Pencil 1 Pencil 2 Match (via MP) Pencil 1 Polandball |deaths = Match (MP) Polandball (melted by Firey) Firey (extinguished by "Polandball Liquid") Bubble (BG) Spongy (killed in spikes) Spongy (sucked up by a black hole) Chinaball (burned up in lava) Pencil (broke up, literally) Match Polandball (via Match) Pencil 1 (P1P) Germanyball (burned in fire) Ice Cube (melted by Match) Pencil 2 (via Pencil) |episode = 2|number = 2|transcript = Match vs. Polandball/Transcript}} Match vs. Polandball is the second comic in EBCGD. Plot Match and Pencil are seen holding hands, and Match has a scanner. Polandball asks Match what she was doing. Match scans Polandball, becoming Match Polandball (or MP for short). Pencil becomes worried about Match, and Firey says that she became a Polandball. Pencil says "Who said that?" Firey said "It's me, Firey." Polandball says "CURSE YOU, FIERY GUY!"; roars, looking like a Pac- Man; and catches MP. Then, he throws (or flicks) him. MP cries for help. Firey said "On three. 1, 2, 3." (A line used in FreeSmart) and throws Pencil. Pencil catches MP, and lands on Polandball's favorite pillow. He complains it was his pillow. MP says "Not anymore." Polandball asks Germanyball to join him and then sums up the events that happened so far. Polandball becomes a stone resembling Stone Kirby, but then Firey melts him by jumping on him, creating Polandball liquid (a name for liquid clay). Unfortunately, he melts, turning the Polandball Liquid and Firey into gas. The remaining characters get new allies. Bubble had a scanner, and scanned Germanyball, becoming Bubble Germanyball. Pencil puts her foot under Spongy, acting like the Sender Scoop Thrower and launches Spongy down a cliff, killing him. For some unbeknownst reason, Pencil and Match Polandball hi-fived each other. Germanyball then asks Chinaball to join him. He revived Spongy, then flew back up. The sides were shown, and Chinaball says "COMMIE COMMIE KA!" and destroys Pencil's mouth. Match Polandball gives her a new mouth. Pencil told Match Polandball to "get in the van." Bubble responds by saying "Yoylecake!" Germanyball told Spongy "Get in the Flyboat." Spongy says "Okay". Match Polandball counts, but a strawberry lands in Bubble Germanyball's eye. Pencil says "stop', and a Spongy-boat was created by Spongy. Germanyball opens up to reveal a black hole, and Spongy says "Go!" and says "It is... uh,oh" because Spongy was sucked in, upside-down instead of Match Polandball. MP cheers. Chinaball becomes the stone that Germanyball turned into earlier, but Bubble Germanyball turned into a small lava lake, melting him. Pencil wanted glue. Jusimastir (known as AJ) sprayed Pencil with Divide Glue. He reminded Pencil to sleep so that the glue could dry. In the morning (12:00 Midnight, to be exact), Pencil was two people, asking themselves who they were. Match Polandball faints, and both Pencils say "Press the button, and you'll be pretty." Match Polandball turns back into Match but with a "reversed-rounded Poland flag" as the "hair". Pencil 1 was glad Match was back, but noticed that her hair was different. Pencil 1 accidentally scanned Match, turning into Pencil 1 Polandball. Germanyball thought Polandball was back, but revealed he/she was Pencil 1 Polandball. Germanyball turned into a Pac-Man and Match turned into logs on fire, and killed Germanyball. Pencil 2 was done fixing a hose leak, and her belt snapped off. They asked were Bubble Germanyball was, and he/she appeared. They all said "Bye! See you soon! At the 7th comic!" Category:Comics Category:Season 1